The Revenge
by CuteKatherineOConnell
Summary: Can Sailor Moon and her fellow scouts stop the angry mother of Queen Beryl?


The Revenge  


Disclaimer: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon and all its charcters, design, and concept, is ©Takeuchi Naoko/Kodansha/Toei Animation  
  
  
Deep in the heart of the horsehead nebula was the small kingdom of Segrinea, a place of evil and total destruction. There dwells Queen Sarafina, powerful ruler and claimed to be strongest in the universe. She was angered by the fact that Princess Serenity had destroyed the Dark Kingdom, the place where her daughter Beryl was to live. Even though Sarafina was heartless, she wanted revenge on Serenity for destorying her daughter's kingdom. She had a plan to make the princess suffer as she died. Queen Sarifina planned to make sure that Sailor Moon would feel scared and alone, just like what happened when Queen Beryl was killed.  
  
Blue and purple smoke centered itself in a throne room that was layered with pulsing vines and spiders that had made themselves quite at home in the palace. Snakes were slithering about the room, attacking rats that dared to expose themselves. The floor was made of black marble that was shiny and looked almost new. A woman sat on a throne in the middle of the room, sipping wine. Her hair was a long, reddish brown color that was hung just above her ankles. Her eyes were a passionless black, and her red dress was strapped above her breasts, and fell lightly over her feet. She looked out into a pitch-black hallway and growled, "SORRIANA!" Queen Sarafina boomed throughout the palace, "Have the preparations been made yet?!"   
A fairly young girl with long brown hair that was tied in a low ponytail and had blazing reddish-brown eyes stepped into the little light there was of the dead castle. She bowed on one knee, her purple velvet cape falling over onto the ground, "Yes, your majesty. I have already sent the topaz orbs to earth. They will explode and wreak havoc upon the planet. We will get revenge for what Serenity and the sailor scouts have done to Queen Beryl's kingdom."  
Queen Sarafina sat back in her throne and sipped her pure black wine, stroking her sleeping panther that lay beside the throne, "Excellent work, Sorriana. You are dismissed."  
Sorriana left briskly, muttering to herself. "I never understood how I came to be a slave for her. Or even how I became so evil and heartless. I suppose if I want to keep my life, I'll do as she says."  
Sorriana walked into a control room and stepped up to a large computer. She pressed a few buttons, "Create monster pod."  
The computer bleeped once, and a black jewel formed in front of Sorriana. "Ah, perfect. Where shall I plant this little darling?"  
She looked up at the screen, and saw the Shinto Temple. It zoomed in, showing a high energy level for the rock to grow. "This will do nicely..."  
  
The crescent moon hung lazily over the Shinto Temple while fireflies flew around the porch, as if they had no where else to go.. In the small meditating room, Raye sat in front of the fire, her middle, index, and thumb fingers pressed together in a praying way. Her eyes were shut, and her raven black hair was slowly folding itself over her like a blanket, "Sun, moon, star, air, fire, water, rock…"  
Her mind became calm and she saw Queen Sarafina sitting on her throne, laughing insanely. She was holding a sword in her hand that was stained with blood. At her feet was the beautiful Princess Serenity, a large cut through her heart. She lay dead, her baby blue eyes open halfway as if she were shocked from seeing something monstrous...  
Raye's eyes tightened and she pressed her hands together even harder, speaking in a low tone. "I am fire...Fire is sight..."   
She then hummed a chant quietly to herself, as the fire blazed tumultuously. She gasped and opened her eyes, looking into the fire, "I feel a dark presence approaching us…"   
She stood up and went outside looking up at the dark blue sky, "Could it be that a bad omen is approaching us once more?"  
An owl hooted softly and Raye stepped into her room. It wasn't really that fancy. Just a large bed and a nightstand with a red lamp placed upon it. She walked to her bed and reached under her pillow, removing a small item wrapped in cloth. She opened it and set it on her bed, revealing the transformation pen of Mars. Raye bit her lower lip and took the small gold and red pen into her soft hands. She felt the fire-like power run through her blood once more and smiled slightly. She looked back on her life as a sailor scout and admired how much she had grown up. She used to be bossy, and headstrong about letting Serena continue to be the leader of the sailor scouts. Although sometimes she thought Serena was not meant to be a leader, deep inside she knew that it really was meant to be. She stared at the sign of Mars that was placed upon the pen and rubbed it with her thumb, "Another enemy..."  
Raye looked over at a picture of Serena smiling foolishly, "Serena…"  
  
Amy sat on her bed, reading about about the Roman Empire, "How brutal! They would strap racers against their seats during chariot races?"  
She closed her book and looked outside, watching the cars drive by quickly. "I'm lonely…it seems that my friends and I haven't been close ever since our last fight. I wonder…was it because of violence that we were brought closer?"  
Amy sighed sadly and picked up her diary and began to write in it:  
Dear Diary,  
Could it really be true that because there is no one to worry about getting hurt or dying, that my friends and I have grown apart? Although my grades have gone up, and surprisingly, Serena's also, is this really what I want? I like knowing that because I have such wonderful report cards, I will get into a decent college. And I will someday become a doctor like I've always dreamed of…But it isn't the same without my best friends. I am going to sleep now and think about this some more. Good night!   
-Amy  
Amy put her diary down and slid it under her bed. Looking outside at the sky, she gasped and ran to her window. A shooting star went flew across the sky. But it wasn't a shooting star! It was falling to the earth, and at an incredibly high rate! Amy watched it fall, and her blue eyes widened when she saw it crash on the other side of the city, "Another enemy? It might be time…" Amy bent down and pulled a box out from her desk and opened it, picking up her transformation stick and mini computer. "Sailor Mercury…"  
Amy wondered if it was nothing to worry about, "But then again, you never know for sure."  
  
Lita sat in the kitchen, reading a romance novel and the radio playing softly. Her cheeks blushed as she read aloud, "And he pressed his lips against hers and they sealed their love in an everlasting kiss…"  
A buzzer went off and Lita came back to reality, "Oh, my cookies!"  
She walked to the oven and put on her mit, pulling out the tiny rabbit cookies. She stared at the cute faces, and picked one up, "I remember when we all used to bake cookies together."  
Lita looked over to the fridge, which had a picture of Serena and Rini holding up their bag of cookies. She chuckled softly, "Serena's were terrible, but Rini's were the best. It's hard to believe they are mother and daughter."  
Suddenly, the earth began to shake and Lita fell onto the floor. She struggled to stand up and see what was going on. After a few moments, the shaking stopped and Litter "What happened?"  
Lita looked outside to see a light brighter than the sun glowing outside. She stumbled to the window, but the glow slowly disappeared. She gasped and saw a crater in the middle of the street, but there was nothing in the middle that would prove why the crater was there. Lita walked out onto her balcony and smelled the air. It had a scent of brimstone, and the air was smoky. Lita removed the Jupiter Pen that had rested in her pocket for a year, and looked at it, grasping it tightly, "I don't want to fight again…"  
She picked up the cookies from the floor and placed them in a container. "Ten second rule, as I always say."  
Lita sat at her table and opened her novel again. "Maybe it is nothing..."  
  
Mina sat in her room, brushing her hair in front of the mirror and admiring herself, "Artemis, I'm so happy that I can finally work on my volleyball skills and have time practicing to be an idol."  
Artemis yawned widely and nestled himself into a ball, closing his eyes. Mina threw a pillow at Artemis, knocking him off her bed, "You don't care, do you?!"  
Artemis got up and looked at Mina thoughtfully, "I'm sorry, Mina! It's just that, you're too pretty for words!"  
Mina put her hair up in a bun and lifted her nose up, "Yeah right."  
Artemis fell on the floor with a huge sweatdrop. x_x() But as he thought about it, Mina had gotten more graceful and mature after the battle with Galaxia.   
"Artemis, I love having all this free time again. I'm 17 and I'm almost ready to move out too!" Mina said.  
Mina tied her hair into a bun and looked at herself. She realized how much she had missed spending nights at home, watching movies and pigging out on snacks. Yes, it truly was the life she had missed, and now she had it back once again.  
"Arty, look!" Mina pointed to a glowing spot near her home, "It's an explosion!"  
Artemis gasped and watched the glow disappear from sight. "This is bad…Mina?"  
Mina was almost crying silently as she pulled out a memory box that was in her bedstand drawer. "Please... It can't happen again"  
Mina pulled out the transformation pen of Venus and stared at it for a few moments, wondering why she was so reluctant to be a sailor scout again. Artemis walked to her and rubbed against her arm, "Come now, we aren't sure what it is yet. You may not have to become a scout again!"  
Mina looked down, "I hope not…"   
  
Serena slept soundly in her bed, giggling every so often and mumbling about Darien. The sun beamed in through her windows and gleamed off her golden hair. Luna padded into her room and jumped lightly on Serena's bed, and got a sweatdrop on the back of her head, "She's sleeping halfway off the bed again!"  
Serena tittered and threw a pillow across her room, "Oh Darien…I love you…"  
"Oh brother…" Luna rolled her eyes and jumped down next to Serena's head, "SERENA GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT OF BED!!!!"  
Serena shrieked and sat up quickly, looking around. She looked down at Luna, who was smiling nervously and clenched her fists, "Luna…"  
Luna smiled innocently and then looked at her seriously, "Raye called on the communicator and said that she needs to call an emergency Sailor Scout meeting!"  
Serena looked over at her dusty transformation brooch and looked back to Luna, "But there hasn't been an enemy for a year. I thought it would be over after the battle Galaxia and Chaos."  
Luna looked down and sighed, "I'm sorry, Serena. But it IS your destiny. And if forced to, you must fight for the Earth."  
Serena got out of bed and put on a short pink skirt, a white tank top and made sure her meatball hair wasn't messy. She picked up her brooch and put it in her pocket, "You are right Luna. For the sake of our future, we have to protect the past," Serena thought of Rini and Crystal Tokyo, "To have a future."  
  
The four girls sat on the temple porch, waiting for Serena to show up, "Luna said she would go wake her up, so I don't blame her for being late." Raye said softly.   
Raye seemed to have stopped being a pessimist whenever Serena was late or annoying, Amy, Lita and Mina knew it. Mina stood up and dropped Artemis off her shoulder, holding up a fist and looking like she had found the tomb of King Tut. "Maybe on her way here, aliens came and abducted her right out of the blue!"  
Amy, Lita and Raye just stared at Mina. Mina quickly sat back down and laughed nervously, "Hey, it could happen!"  
"Well for whatever the reason, while we're waiting, I can get ahead even more in my studies!" Amy said proudly and opened a book.  
"Amy, just for once could you go a week without trying to get ahead?" Lita asked.  
"Of course not, if you want to be a doctor, you have to study, study, study!" Amy retorted.  
"Well, how can you be sure you'll grow up when the world is coming to an end?" A voice said darkly.  
All the girls turned toward the voice and were surprised to see a girl in the same uniform that they wore at high school, except for Raye, of course. Her hair was waist length and deep brown, and her eyes were light brown. She smirked and walked up the steps, and stood in front of them. "What makes you say the world will end?" Mina asked.  
"Because I can feel it." The girl said abruptly.  
Lita stood up and held her fist up, "Don't even threat stuff like that!"  
"You believe that you will live long enough to grow up?" the girl approached Lita, about to attack.  
Suddenly, the girl fell over and crashed to the ground, with Serena on top of her. "Opps…Sorry about that, miss." ^_^()  
"Why you clumsy brat!" the girl said, and with that, she smacked Serena across the face.  
"Hey! You shouldn't hit people like that!" Amy said and stood up angrily.   
Serena groaned and got up on her feet, rubbing the red hand mark on her cheek and about to cry. "What's wrong with you?"  
The girl said nothing and walked away, throwing a small black gem into the bushes. Artemis and Luna looked at each other then back to the girl, "How very odd…" Luna said.  
Serena looked back at the girl who had disappeared, "A new enemy?" she whispered…  
Raye looked over to Serena, "A bad omen is approaching us. I think we'll have to transform again."  
Amy sighed and sat down, "I guess there will be no more free time. Do you think that girl was a psychic and knows the future?"  
Raye shook her head, "I don't think so. I have not predicted anything like that so far."  
Lita leaned against the wall, "I suppose it's alright. At least we'll be closer again."  
Mina blinked, "You felt the loneliness too...?"  
Raye looked down, "In any case, we have to be prepared to become sailors again."  
Serena sighed, "So long normal life...again."  
  
"Sorriana, step forward and reveal the news from earth." Screamed Queen Sarafina, the room beginning to shake.  
Sorriana stepped forward into the light and bowed onto one knee, "Your Majesty…I have felt a strong force in Tokyo, Japan. One in which that comes from the silver crystal. I felt it as a young girl clumsily knocked me over as I was planting a topaz orb."  
Queen Sarafina leaned forward in her throne and eyed Sorriana, "Well…You seem be succeeding in keeping your life in tact. Now, what is your plan to make the sailor scouts show themselves?"  
Sorriana looked up and smiled gratefully, "I will send one of the topaz warriors, Xanthe, to cause disruption in the city. Knowing the scouts, they will immediately come to stop him."  
Queen Sarafina raised an eyebrow, "And Xanthe be?"  
"The one who is hiding at the Cherry Hill Temple."  
"Ah, yes. Sorriana your plan sparks me with excitement. Proceed…But remember, I do not reward failure."  
Sorriana shivered from the tone that Queen Sarafina spoke to her in. She stood up from the floor and bowed, "Your Majesty…"  
Sorriana left the throne room swiftly, and walked down the hall. She looked at a skeleton guard, "Make sure no one disturbs me while I am meditating…"  
The guard nodded slowly and Sorriana walked into a small room. She looked at a map of the earth and pressed a small button, "Xanthe, awaken and destroy downtown Juuban. Be ready for the sailor scouts."  
  
Down on Earth, a small orb that had grown from the stone that Sorriana had thrown in the bushes at the Shinto Temple began glowing brightly. It formed into a pure black monster, which had only four red eyes, and held a black sword. It had 4 arms on each of its side and fangs for a mouth. It was like a giant human spider. "Xanthe will find scouts and suck their life away!" And with that, he began running down in the streets, making spiderwebs all over the walls and eating everything in sight.   
He cackled evilly, "Where are scouts? Me want huge meal..."  
  
Serena listened to her radio quietly. The A*Teens were on, singing "Dancing Queen." Serena was attempting to dance along with the song, but only ended up nearly tripping over her bed stand and breaking a lamp. Suddenly her communicator beeped and she picked it up reluctantly. Lita was on the screen, looking upset, "Downtown…It's time…"  
Serena nodded and picked up her brooch, quietly leaving the house unnoticed. She ran down the street and stopped at a corner, where the four other girls stood. Mina looked at all of them, "Artemis said it was a spider creature, and it was serious."  
Serena sighed and they all took out their dirty, transformation items and held them up toward the sky, taking a deep breath of air.  
  
"MOON ETERNAL POWER!"  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"SAILOR TRANSFORM!" They all shouted at the same time.  
  
The ribbons of energy surrounded their bodies, creating their sailor uniforms. It was almost new to them again. It was like becoming a whole new person, giving them new strength. Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus posed as Sailor Moon finished her transformation. They all looked at each other, "Well…it's time to go fight once more." Sailor Mars said.  
The rest of them nodded and they ran downtown as quickly as they could.  
Sorriana watched the Sailor Scouts run down the street, looking for Xanthe. "Just as I thought, those girls are the guardians of the planets. Perfect."  
Sorriana pressed a blue button and Xanthe's face came on the screen, "Xanthe! Take the Sailor of Water first. We must make Sailor Moon alone."   
Xanthe heard the message and dropped a woman that he was wrapping up in his web. "Yes Sorriana. Xanthe get sailors."  
"Hold it right there!" said a voice from behind.  
Xanthe turned and what he saw made him snigger to himself. There stood the five sailor scouts. In the middle, was Eternal Sailor Moon. She started to make her poses, "For love and justice I am the pretty suited soldier in a sailor suit, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"  
"And we are the sailor scouts! In the name of our respected planets, you are punished!" The inner scouts said.  
Xanthe grinned darkly and roared, running at all of them. All except Sailor Moon leaped out of the way. Xanthe took the opportunity and slammed her against the wall. Sailor Moon fell to the ground, groaning. Xanthe approached Sailor Moon, growling. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
A small heart flew at Xanthe and knocked him backward. He growled and walked forward, sending four balls of spider's web at Sailor Venus. Sailor Venus was caught in the webbing, and fell to the ground, as it grew over her body fully. "Don't worry, Venus! I'll get him!" Sailor Jupiter said angrily.  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Sailor Jupiter spun around as lighting leaves flew out toward Xanthe.   
Xanthe grinned and made a net from his web, absorbing it. Sailor Jupiter gasped in disbelief. Xanthe ran at Sailor Jupiter and pinned her against the wall. "Tell me the one that owns water…" he hissed.  
"You'll find out soon enough!" Jupiter growled.  
Xanthe spat out a black substance on Jupiter's face, and she screamed, "It's burning! And it won't come off!"  
"Mars Celestial Fire…SURROUND!"   
The rings of fire flew out and smashed into Xanthe's back. He whipped around and walked toward Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury. Mercury was typing on her computer quickly, "I can't find his weakness, Mars!"  
"Hurry up, Mercury!" Mars screamed.  
"Mars Fire Ignite!" She cried out, sending a fireball at Xanthe.   
Xanthe jumped aside from the fire and sent a rope of web at Mars, tying her up, "You sailors are no match for Xanthe. Xanthe much stronger!"  
Sailor Mercury put her computer away, "Maybe if I melt the web, he'll loose power!"  
Xanthe stepped forward, smiling devilishly, drool dripping out of his mouth. "You sailor of water…I bring you home."  
Sailor Mercury put her hands upon her chest and began spinning around, water forming over her head. Xanthe roared and threw a large ball of webbing at Mercury. "Shine Aqua Illusion!"cried Sailor Mercury, and threw it at the webbing.   
The two attacks collided and a huge explosion occurred. Sailor Moon began running to the explosion. "Sailor Mercury!"  
Sailor Mercury screamed out as she faded away…Sailor Mercury was gone, but Xanthe was weakly still standing. Sailor Moon took out her Moon Power Tier and held it out, "You'll pay for taking Mercury away from me!"  
Xanthe smirked and created a large web, while Sailor Moon held up the tier, "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"  
Xanthe looked at the approaching attack and tried to block it, but he was engulfed in the energy. He let out one last roar as he exploded into small pieces of crystal. The web that had trapped Sailor Mars, Jupiter, and Venus melted away, and Sailor Moon fell to her knees, crying out in anger, "AMY!"  
The sky darkened as the moon disappeared, and the three inner scouts stood, weeping for the loss of their friend also. Sailor Venus screamed in despair, "If we didn't decide to become a sailor scout again, Amy would still be with us!"  
Sailor Moon looked up, "We'll get her back, no matter what."  
  
Back in the kingdom of Segrinea, Queen Sarafina was sitting on her throne, waiting for Sorriana to reveal herself, "Sorriana! You say you have a special surprise for me? Is this true?"  
Sorriana stepped forward, smiling triumphantly, "Yes, my queen. I bring you the body of Sailor Mercury."  
Sailor Mercury appeared on the floor, nearly dead to the world, in front of Queen Sarafina. "Put her in the lost dimension, let my pets eat away at her soul. When Serenity sees her fellow scouts dead, she will surrender to me."  
Sorriana smirked, and stood up, "With the inner scouts out of the way, we will be unstoppable!"  
Queen Sarafina looked at Sorriana, "You forget we have the outer scouts also to deal with."  
Sorriana looked up and stared blankly, "Outer scouts?"  
"Of course you fool! Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn. They are the strongest allies ever to be fighting with Sailor Moon! You should be punished for your incompetence." Queen Sarafina stood up and waved her arm, revealing the faces of the outer scouts.  
Sorriana gasped and bowed, "Forgive me, Your Majesty. I will prepare to destroy the outer scouts also. Do not worry, for I will make sure Serenity is alone when you meet with her."  
Queen Sarafina raised an eyebrow and held up her staff, "I am tired of waiting for you to take the inners down one by one! I don't want to wait an millenium while you make a plan to destroy every scout! Destroy them all in one final attack! I trust you can do this."  
Sorriana looked up at her queen and dared to question, "H-How, Your Majesty?"  
Queen Sarafina's staff began glowing crimson red and a ruby jewel appeared in front of Sorriana, "Use this to create a dome. A dome of total death. It will electrocute anything that is trapped in it until it has no more breath. When the bodies are lifeless, bring them to me. I want to restore their flesh before they are in the lost dimension."  
Sorriana took the ruby jewel and smirked and gripped it tightly, "Do not worry my queen. For I will bring you the bodies of the inner scouts. And then…Serenity will appear…"  
"One more thing..." Queen Sarifina growled.  
"Yes, mistress?" Sorriana asked reluctantly.  
"NEVER QUESTION ME AGAIN!" Sarifina yelled, and Sorriana ran off in a hurry.  
  
  


Kat Taylor  
how i wish i could fly,  
to the stars,  
and reach the moon,  
and find you again.  
Z  
  
  


  
  
  


Kat Taylor  
how i wish i could fly,  
to the stars,  
and reach the moon,  
and find you again.  
Z  
  



End file.
